South America's Most Wanted
by Wafflecat
Summary: Looks like i'm South America's most wanted! Please r/r!! Thanks BUNCHES to Ang D letting me borrow Zola,and to type the story.


*Author's Note: I borrowed Zola from Ang D WITH permission, AND she helped me! (more info at the end) so don't start jumping on me about that. And I don't own The Emperor's New Groove......and if I did, it would be screwed up, so be happy =P. Also, don't tell da coppers I'm here!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SOUTH AMERICA'S MOST WANTED Part 1

A figure's shadow walks up to a restaurant, and people around gasp, and run off. The figure enters the shop, and all of the customers back away. One guy trips over the table he is sitting at, and it falls over. He yelps, and runs to the door, and accidentally hit the door, and fainted. The figure goes up to clerk. The clerk gasp, and the _short _figure looks at him

"Give me all your money!!", said Wafflecat, sticking up two gun-shaped pencils at the clerk, wearing a black-red checkered patterned scarf over her mouth that muffled her voice. The clerk opened the cash register, and took out all of the money, and put it in a bag. Wafflecat snatched the bag, and left. While leaving, she peaked her head through the door, and said "Have a nice day!!"

Wafflecat walked outside, and all of the people run away. She walks over to a giant rat, and hops on it. "Go, Steed!!". Steed, the rat started running. Suddenly, two cops came in front of her horse- err, rat. "Uh-oh." She jumped off Steed, and started running. The sand dust rise as her cat feet patted, and the coppers were right behind her, ridding llama's.

She ran faster, and saw a giant ledge off of a cliff. There was also a tree limb that stretched across it, but she never would have time to climb it. She took out a rope, and lassoed it onto the

branch. "Here goes nothing!!" 

She swung. Dramatic western music plays as she sweeps across the gorge. The copper s on the other side stare in awe wile seeing this cat swing across a 150 foot gorge. Wafflecat yells as she goes farther to the end. She lets to of the rope when she reaches the other side. 

The coppers grab the rope and swing, but in the middle of the gorge, the rope breaks. "Bye bye", says Wafflecat. The coppers yells, and fall into the deep gorge. Wafflecat smirks, and walks off. She looks into the sunset at a big palace. It reminded her of her best- of her friends. The people she knew...of a few people she had seen before.

Wafflecat started walking toward the palace. She looked around. She saw one llama. It reminded her of the time when Kuzco was turned into a llama by that evil adviser Yzma.....She looked at the palace again. An idea popped in her head. She was known as a very intelligent cat. She thought about hiding out in the palace, the only place no coppers would find her...

She smiled, and whipped out her gun-shaped pencil. She started drawing in mid air. It looked like a motorcycle. She took out a few colored pencils, and looked at the motorcycle. She took out a paintbrush, and painted the brand name "_SuperWafflecat_ _Viper_". She hopped on it, and turned on the motor. She drove off into the sunset....

"Your highness....there has been a criminal going around out the whole country! They have been Stealing over 2,000,000 gold coins from shops!-" "Then catch him" "Her" "Her- whatever" Sir- we cannot catch her! Our most advanced police officers cannot catch her!" "Wait-" Kusco turned around. "Did you say, Wafflecat?" "Yes sir." "WAFFLECAT!!!!"

Wafflecat heard the screams from outside the palace. "What now?". She walked behind the guards, and jumped through a door. She saw Kronk, cooking a casserole, pulling it out. She walked past him, and stepped on a pan, and was thrown into the oven with the casserole. She yelped as the oven door closed.

"You mean....to tell me....Wafflecat.....is a criminal?", Czuil asked, holding up a wanted poster. She turned it sideways, then upside-down. "Are you sure this is Waffle? She's not the western type". "Well, you know....this is a cheesy copy of a western fic, so go along with it", said Jamia. 

"Said she is the South America's Most Wanted Criminal!! And- oh my gosh-", Czuil stared at the paper, with big money signs in her eyes. Jamia grabbed the paper, and rolled it up. "I think you need a nap....", she said. She carried Czuil out, while Czuil is grabbing in the air, saying "money, money!".

The ding on the over beeps. Kronk puts on over mitts, and opens the oven. The casserole was cooked- with Wafflecat inside! Kronk took the casserole, and carried it outside into the dining room. Waffle was unconscious at this particular moment. Czuil walked in, looking wet.

"Sorry, but you were turning into a maniac", Jamia said. "You didn't have to poor a bucket of water over me, though!", she said. "Yes I did- I'm surprised it "woke you up!!!". "Shut-up". "No, you shut-up". "No, you!!". Jamia and Czuil useless fighting would use up useless space if I described it.

"BOOM BA-", Kuzco was about to say, while busting through the door. "SHUT-UP!!!", Czuil yelled at him. She took the wanted poster, and threw it at him. It floated back to the ground. She yelled, and jumped up, and threw it into his face. He grabbed the poster, and sat down. Zola came behind him, and snatched the paper from behind him.

"Oh my --- No way. You gotta be kidding." She gasped. "That is not who I think it is...." Zola looked over at Czuil. "Is it?" Czuil nodded. "If that's not her, either she has a twin, or Some person drew this picture for the fun of it." Zola frowned. "Well, I don't "think" she does. Kuz, did she ever say anything to you about a twin?" "Um gee, let me think." He rolled his eyes. "No." "Well, then, geez." Zola whistled."Waffle's a ... crook? Weird. What do we do?"

"Well, I do remember the time when she stole a lot of things", said Czuil. She got arrested for assaulting an officer. She erased him". Kuzco gulped. Zola frowned."Well I don't know what to do. I mean she's our friend. But at the same time, we'd be breaking the law if we hid her...My head hurts." Zola looks around her, nervous." Speaking of erasing "shivers" Where the heck does she get those, I mean, there very...expensive. "From robbing, of coarse", said Czuil. Kuzco gulped again."This is bad, right?" 

Kronk walked in carrying a giant casserole. Suddenly, the casserole started moving. "Oh my gosh, it's alive!", yelled Czuil. The casserole popped, and something flew out of it. Casserole exploded everywhere. Wafflecat flew toward the wanted add Zola was holding, and hit it. Her face was in the head area on the poster. Wafflecat smiled nervously. "Ehehe- hi". "Oh, my new THINGY!" Kuzco wailed, picking casserole off his robe. 

"And don't erase us. Um, please.", asked Zola. "Oh, miss manners over here", said Kuzco. "If you don't squeal, you won't get (takes out a giant eraser) "erased"!", said Wafflecat. Zola said "Well, see, that's just it. You're a ---", Kuzco covered her mouth with his hand. "A great person and we'd never squeal.", he said. 

Wafflecat sat down. Kronk backed away. "I almost got caught buy those police people- there right outside!!", Waffle said. "There are people outside looking for you and you came in HERE with us?", asked Zola. "Were dead", said Kuzco. "Actually, I really don't know why I am on the run...I can just erase them, or just make them rabbits or frogs or something...I had to come in here....the guards blocked me, then I jumped over them, and came in here. (looks on belt) Oh man- my pencil gun! I DROPPED IT!! This is bad- really bad", said Waffle. 

Zola blinks. "A pencil gun?" "Yea, see, its a pencil from my world- and like, it shaped like a gun, and when I shoot it ,the person freezes, leaving me to draw them into anything I like!". "Ohhh," said Kuzco and Zola. "Wanna see how it works?" "No...I like the way I am...hehe", said Zola. "Wait a sec- I saw someone once selling magical pencil led- what are those!?!", asked Jamia. "Ammo. "Oh."

Zola asked " So can't you just re-draw those guys outside?". "I'll try...but they got already started trying to use guns or harpoons or something they were shooting at me- but if i can live being baked inside a casserole for 5 hours, I can get them. Watch me in action!! (walks out)

Once she ran out, Kuzco asked "Blindfold, anyone? I see carnage". "I'll take one", said Zola. "My casserole...", said Kronk (goes to make a new one). 

Wafflecat jumps our with a pencil gun. the police start shooting her. she jumps onto a cops head, and erases it. She draws the cops head as a bunny, and erases the other cops legs. "How bad is it?", asked Zola. "Pretty bad", said Kuzco. Wafflecat jumped to the side, and drew a rope. She took the rope, and drew it around the coppers. Wafflecat walks back in. "Wasn't even hard!", she said.

"Waff, why do you steal? That's just...wrong. "Well see, I have an advantage over you pitiful animated characters lives!", she said. "That just sounds wrong," said Zola. "Zola, what if you could erase anyone that made you mad, sad, anything!", she exclaimed. "See, I want to overthrow your kingdom- so I can rule. See, I want to rule for several reasons...to make sure dogs don't rule the earth-", "This is crazy", said Zola. 

"Speaking of dogs- Czuil, do you like dogs?" "No..." "Anyone like dogs? Kuzco shrugs. "Well, I wanna show you all a trick I can do!!", she closed her eyes. They heard wolfing that sounded far away. "This trick is really hard to do....", then there was loud barking. Czuil shook. Suddenly, a huge black Doberman popped out of no where. Czuil hissed, and ran. The dog chased after her.

Czuil ran, and jumped on Jamia's head. "I can make living things by thinking! It's hard ,and takes long. Pencil guns are better....Ugg....have you guys invented aspirins yet?", Waffle asked. Zola blinked. "Invented what?", she asked. "Never mind....uhhh, Kuzco, I have a question for you. 

Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? Does it look like a monkey and a wombat? Pink? With dimples?", Waffle asked. "I plead the fifth", he said. "Wha?", asked Waffle. "He said he won't tell", said Zola.

Waffle sniffed the air. "Hey, is something- burning?" "MY CASSEROLE!!", Kronk yelled, running into the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's part one. Tell me what you think of it...First, I'd like to say a big thank you to Ang D, who helped me figure out most of the story, and gave me her permission to put Zola in the story. It's HER character, not mine, and she told me what she would want her to say. Well, see ya when I see ya! ^_^


End file.
